ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Preemptive Strike
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Private First Class MissionsCategory:Mamool Ja Training Grounds Missions de:Präventivschlag | npc = Isdebaaq - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Mamool Ja Staging Point | objective = Destroy the Assassins | recruitment = Lv.60, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = A unit of Mamool Ja soldiers is training in assassination techniques. Destroy them before they can become a threat to the Empress. | time limit = 30 | points = }} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Kill all the Mamool Ja Executioners. *You enter at (I-6). *The Mamool Ja Executioners have around 4500 HP. *You can stay on the ledges and pull the Mamool Ja from below to avoid Puk aggro. **There is one section of ledge in north (G-7) that does not connect to the rest; this section also has the only ramp. *All the enemies are in the large room; the area to the south is empty. *Provided no one falls off the upper ledge prematurely, the Mamool Ja Executioners are typically pulled in the following order: :1. There is a BLU where you come out of the tunnel in (I-6). :2-3. BLU and WHM on the ground east of the central island (can be pulled from there or the east ledge). :4. NIN on the ground north of the central island (can be pulled from there or the north ledge). :5. WHM on the ground south of the central island. :6-7. BLU and WHM west of the central island. :8. Cross the bridge and pull the BLU from the south on the upper level in (G-8). :9. Head west to a NIN on the upper level in (F-7). :10-11. Drop down and go north up the ramp for a NIN and WHM. :12. Head around the corner to the east and north for a BLU. :13. Head across the ground to the Rune in (I-7). When you're almost there, pull the BLU on the upper level in (I-8). *When all the Mamool Ja are dead, the Rune of Release appears in (I-7) (at ground level). Notes *Can be Trio'd by Nin, Rdm and any other DD, as long as you know the pulls *A BRD with knowledge of mob locations chain pulling will make this mission easy. *3-man group will need to move quickly in order to make time - RDM, THF, NIN worked **Recommend making simple skillchain to speed up kills **RDM/BLM can Aspir the BLU Mamool Ja Executioners for decent MP to maintain debuffs and bursting *Easily done with small BLM party consisting of three BLM and a Refresher as long as there is at least one person that can remove Shell. **Can be trio'd with two BLM and a BRD with Storm Fife. *Easily done with BLU x2 and a RDM. BLU skillchains, Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, and Disseverment make quick work of the Mamool Ja Executioners. We usually finished 2 or 3 minutes before time ran out. *Be careful when walking across bridges as the Puk Executioner seem to be able to aggro from the bottom floor. *The Puk Executioners are susceptible to charm but have some resistance. A BST with proper charm gear can use them against the Mamool Ja Executioners. *Since all of the Mamool Ja Executioners are spellcasters, it is a good idea to bring a mage who can Silence. **NIN will have Utsusemi up, and WHM may have Blink up, so Diaga or a similar spell to clear shadows may be used first before silencing. *Can be trioed easy with SAM/DNC, DRG/WHM and another DD. Finished with 5-10 minutes to spare. *Easily trioed with NIN/WAR, WAR/NIN, and BST/WHM (Main Healer) BST charms puk to fight alongside PT. Finished every time with 5-10 mins. to spare. *Combinations I've tried and succeeded with are: MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, BRD/WHM and a RDM/WHM. MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN, BRD/WHM and RDM/WHM. MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM. With these combos usually finish with 5-15 mins to spare depending on if someone falls off the cliffs too early. * SAM/DNC, MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM triod easily with 10+ mins to spare, max. 1x convert use needed. Strategy See Strategies. Map